


Ascendant

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Bottom Noctis, Coming Untouched, Handwavy Magic, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Squirting, Overstimulation, Ritual Sex, shy enthusiastic Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Regis and Noctis have to have ritual sex to pass on the magic of the Crystal.





	Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is 16 at the time of the ritual (past instances of much younger underage for the ritual are mentioned).

 

 

 

 

Noctis had learned from an early age that there were certain rites specific to his family line. Sexual rites. These rituals of the Crystal's magic were not common knowledge among the general public, especially outside Insomnia, but they weren't hidden away like a dirty secret either. When Noctis was about ten, they were a topic that amused him immensely. He interrogated Ignis for all the funny details he'd found out from books and overheard conversations. They knew that one day Noctis's first experience would be with the king; and then Noctis would join with Ignis and Gladio, and any other retainers worthy of channelling the Crystal's magic. At that time it still felt like a lifetime away.  
  
Then when he started middle school, Noctis went through a phase of finding the whole thing a disaster, a curse. Why couldn't his family just be normal? If his classmates ever mentioned anything about it he'd just die.  
  
Nevertheless, Noctis expected to rise to his rightful position of full-fledged prince of the Crystal's magic at thirteen. Fourteen at the latest. His dad had inherited the royal magic at thirteen, and he'd excelled at mastering warping and elemancy.  
  
And seeing his dad's health suffer under the demands of the Wall, and sharing magic with the Kingsglaive and many of the Crownsguard, Noctis's distaste for the details of the ritual faded. It seemed now like an immature concern. He was falling behind as a future king, feeling useless. From the records in the royal archives (researched by Ignis), Noctis knew that in times of war and crisis, when the nation needed heirs of the royal blood to channel magic to soldiers who would protect the people, there had been instances of very young magic transfers. His distant ancestor, known as the Wise, had ascended to the crystal's magic at nine, and he had become powerful enough to create the Wall to protect all of Lucis.  
  
However, Regis wouldn't hear of Noctis going through with the transferral ritual before he was sixteen. Noctis grew more and more frustrated at being held back. Their nation was at war, and he couldn't even use the phantom arsenal to store the weapons he trained with. At his age, Cor had already survived challenging the legendary Gilgamesh, and been promoted to king's bodyguard.  
  
Noctis consoled himself with studying what he could of magic theory, getting far with Ignis's help. By sixteen he knew magic theory backwards and forwards, and complained that holding him back from practical application was a waste of time. Regis relented. He wanted to protect Noctis from the Crystal's burden for as long as possible, but it couldn't be put off forever.  
  
The ritual was formal, but held in private. In his grandfather's day, the first part of the ceremony had still been celebrated in public, with much pomp and circumstance. Now they didn't even have a priestess to sing the traditional songs, to pray, to light the incense, or gather and prepare the herbs for the ritual cup. Clarus and Cor had done what they could. They were the only attendants while Noctis and Regis, in ceremonial garb, recited vows to the Crystal and waited for its blessing.  
  
Regis drank from the cup, and then passed it into Noctis's hands. Noctis stared at the frothy green liquid for a few seconds before taking a bitter sip. They passed the cup back and forth until Noctis drained the last sip. The Crystal didn't seem to care about their diminished circumstances. Noctis felt its acceptance all around him. It urged for the completion of the rite and the bond it would hold to Noctis even after death. Noctis shivered at that.  
  
Part of the Crystal's sanctuary had an alcove with a low bed. It was very simple, dimly lit, and curtained with gauze. Noctis's body was already growing warmer. His dad had earlier explained what Noctis already knew about the ritual, how the herbs would help him relax and bear the physical and magical strain.  
  
Regis helped Noctis take off his ceremonial robes. Noctis found them so tedious—silk, brocade, intricate embroidery, and thousands of tiny gem fragments. It had been quite a few years since he'd been so exposed in front of his dad; it was a bit nerve-wracking, but Regis's presence was as calming and comforting as ever, and the herbs were working to relax his tension too.  
  
Regis accepted Noctis's help to undress with a wry, fond smile. It had been about as long since Noctis saw his father undressed. They had often bathed together when Noctis was little, and for some time while Noctis was still recovering from his injuries. Regis wasn't the type of parent who believed it was improper to be seen undressed in front of his son. Mors on the other hand, had been a stickler for propriety, and even on the night of the magic rite hadn't undressed more than necessary.  
  
Regis told it in a joking tone, and Noctis laughed softly, but he was aware that his dad probably worried that Noctis found him unattractive. He was prematurely aged—grey hair, wrinkles, scars, muscles and skin that had lost the firmness of their prime. However, Noctis didn't see that as ugly. This was his dad, and Noctis loved him. He was nervous, sure. It was his first time after all. He'd never even kissed anyone properly before, not in a grown-up way. There was something comforting about having his first experience like this. His dad would know what to do.  
  
The sanctuary was warm, so they didn't bother getting under the covers. The air smelled of incense spices, and herbal flavours lingered on his tongue. The aftertaste wasn't all that bad.  
  
"Um, I don't know if it's part of the rite, but can we kiss?" Noctis asked.  
  
Regis smiled, the lines around his eyes crinkling. "If it will help you feel more comfortable. Whatever you need, sweetheart."  
  
At first it was a very tentative press of lips. Noctis closed his eyes, and then opened them out of curiosity. It was rather novel to see his dad's eyelids and eyelashes so close and at this angle. He was sure he'd given his dad many playful kisses when he was a little kid. Now he felt more aware of details, of the context, of a future where he'd kiss other people, be this close to them, sleep with them, pass on the magic of the Crystal. Regis had shared the sanctuary bed with many others before him. Noctis pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think about his dad with other people.  
  
As he paid attention to how Regis tried to guide the movements of his lips, Noctis melted into the experience. He let himself get caught up in the sensations, the slow rhythm of their mouths meeting. He was too caught up in it to do anything else at the same time, but Regis was caressing over his back, into his hair, and everywhere he touched Noctis felt more and more sensitive. He hadn't even guessed that simple touches could feel so good. It was amazing. Neither of them had touched his dick yet and Noctis felt like he could come at any second.  
  
He panted lightly when Regis drew back and began kissing his neck. Noctis shivered. It felt so good there too, the brush of beard was almost too much. His throat, his jaw, his ears. It all had him squirming and clinging onto Regis's shoulders. When Noctis whimpered from a particularly heady current of pleasure, Regis paused to check if he was still comfortable. Noctis nodded emphatically. He was feeling kind of light-headed, but in the best way.  
  
"If sex feels this good how do people get anything else done?" Noctis mumbled, his cheeks burning.  
  
Regis chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, but we're not quite there yet."  
  
Noctis huffed. "I know. Is it... gonna hurt a lot?"  
  
"Oh, Noctis. I'll do my best not to hurt you at all. The first time doesn't need to be painful."  
  
"Was your first time painful?"  
  
Regis frowned slightly while he thought, and then said, "Not much. Mostly at the start. I suppose my experience shaped how I want to do this."  
  
Noctis hummed agreement. For a moment he wondered how it had really been for his dad, but he didn't want to know those details. Especially not now. Nervousness was fluttering in his belly along with arousal.  
  
"So, how do we do this?" he asked.  
  
"I'll use my fingers to get you used to it first. All right?"  
  
"OK. How should I lie? On my front?"  
  
Regis was reaching for the supplies set out beside the bed. "On your back will probably be more comfortable for now. It will be easier to stimulate your prostate too."  
  
"Sure," Noctis said, blushing. He knew where his prostate was, and hearing his dad say it made his heartbeat jump.  
  
He settled on his back, and left the next steps up to Regis. He parted his legs at the touch of Regis's hands, and watched with curiosity and nerves as Regis dipped an oil-covered finger into his cleft. Noctis jumped at the first touch, but relaxed again. Regis was only lightly rubbing over his opening, spreading the oil and warming his skin. Noctis felt strangely sensitive, and surely it wasn't all because of the herbs and magic. Just like when Regis had caressed his back and arms earlier, Noctis felt surprised by the pleasure. He'd never really thought about his ass as an erogenous zone, but he was rapidly changing his mind.  
  
Regis entered Noctis slowly with one finger, remaining shallow while he moved it back and forth a bit, spreading the oil inside him. He added more oil, and gradually sank deeper. Noctis tensed and then opened up, more and more. It did feel quite strange. Not a natural sensation. From time to time, Regis put pressure towards his belly, and the warm rush made Noctis shiver. After awhile his hips moved unconsciously, trying to chase that sensation, tease out more of it.  
  
With his free hand, Regis continued lightly caressing Noctis's face, arms, chest, stomach, thighs. Noctis squirmed, wishing Regis would touch his cock as well. Maybe he was supposed to do that himself? When Noctis managed to open his eyes and looked down, he was surprised to see that he was barely hard. He was wet with pre-cum, but it was like all the pleasure had gathered where Regis was stroking him inside.  
  
Regis skimmed a hand up Noctis's ribs, and Noctis arched into the touch. As soon as Regis focused on tracing circles over his nipples, Noctis felt his skin flush even hotter. His insides twitched in time to the rhythm of Regis's finger flicking over those tiny stiff peaks. Noctis never imagined he'd be so sensitive in either of these places, but he was drowning in how good it felt. He hadn't touched himself because he'd been too nervous and distracted; now he was caught up in the discovery that his ass and nipples could feel so amazing.  
  
He reached to squeeze Regis's hand, wanting to feel him nearer. Regis squeezed back. He leaned lower over Noctis, kissed his fingers, his face; and Noctis welcomed another deep, sensual kiss with his lips.  
  
The fire in Noctis's belly kept growing and growing, his insides squeezing tight around Regis's fingers with every stroke. He felt like there was a place just out of reach of Regis's fingers that needed attention. He needed more. Noctis's thighs had fallen further apart, and his hips moved to urge Regis to touch him deeper and keep him filled. But Regis slowly withdrew and sat up.  
  
Noctis whined, frustrated and confused. He clambered up and wrapped his arms around Regis's neck. Once he was up, Noctis lost his momentum; his head drooped against his dad's chest. He listened to the reassuring heartbeat, and his eyelids drooped too, suddenly feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. The Crystal's magic was all around them. Like a hot summer's breeze, it was lightly soothing, but increased the pressure of heat all over Noctis's skin. Regis held Noctis to keep him from tipping over.  
  
"Noctis... don't fall asleep yet. I'm sorry but the rite will still take awhile."  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Noctis said, his voice slurring slightly. "I want this... so don't worry."  
  
He knew his dad hadn't yet wanted to put him through this ritual, and Noctis didn't want him to think he was getting cold feet. There wasn't a single part of him that felt cold, he thought giddily, with the herbs and the Crystal's influence, and the tantalizing ways Regis touched him. Noctis slipped a hand between his legs and tentatively pressed a finger to his opening. It was so slippery and soft, his finger sank in without resistance. Noctis let out a startled gasp, mixed with lust. Regis looked at him with concern, and Noctis couldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"Um, it's like this... right?" Noctis wobbled on his knees to straddle Regis's lap.  
  
He fumbled blindly to bring Regis's cock-head to his opening, and shivered at the first touch. Then everything was swallowed by the thundering in his ears, and the sweet pressure opening him up. He was shuddering and sinking lower, uncoordinated and overwhelmed by sensations and the swelling urgency of the magic in the room. Regis held him, also breathing more harshly now. When the moment passed, Noctis realized he'd come against Regis's abdomen. "S-sorry..."  
  
Regis hushed him, gently stroking the sweaty hair away from his eyes. "You're doing so well, love."  
  
Noctis had managed to sink all the way to the base, and now his ass was squeezing around the intrusion, each time sending little jolts of electricity along his spine. He panted, feeling utterly full. But soon that sense of emptiness twinged in his abdomen. He squirmed his hips, trying to find relief in a daze. Regis let out a low groan. He shifted his hands to Noctis's waist, holding him while he slowly started to thrust. Regis felt so good inside him, Noctis whimpered. He tipped backwards onto the mattress, back arched, thighs parted by Regis bracing his knees wider on the bed. He held Noctis's hips tight, dragging him in to meet each of his thrusts. Noctis was utterly pliant, drowning in pleasure and need. His insides convulsed around the hot length inside him, and more cum gushed out onto his belly.  
  
"Noctis...." Regis groaned.  
  
Noctis was barely conscious of what was happening any more. He panted and shivered, and every few thrusts his cock twitched and spurted out a little more watery release. He wasn't aware of Regis nearing orgasm until he felt the first touch of magic inside him. Noctis screamed as he reached the most intense climax yet. Magic was pouring into him along with Regis's seed, ebbing through his entire body and slowly melting into his core. They both lay still, breathing hard. Noctis felt like he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to.  
  
While they rested, Regis made Noctis drink some sweetened tea. Although the feeling of the magic had shifted, Noctis still felt incomplete. The rite was not over. Shyly he noted that Regis was still hard; the herbs had a similar effect on Noctis, keeping him eager to continue. But before that, Regis got Noctis to roll onto his stomach, and then Noctis felt the cooling caress of healing magic along his back and thighs, and reaching inside him. All the little aches and strain melted away, and Noctis was left with only heat and need. He wriggled and shifted his knees apart, inviting. Regis moved to take the offered space. Noctis felt kisses to his head and shoulders, and then Regis filled him again.  
  
All Noctis could think about was the next dizzying cascade of magic. He couldn't stop moaning. Clutching at the pillow under his head, he buried his sweaty face into it. His cock was rubbing against the bed, making a growing puddle under his stomach. Regis's next climax hit him like lightning; the magic was so strong, rushing through his nerves. He might have blacked out a little.  
  
Throughout the night they rested and changed positions several more times, but they kept going. The first light of dawn catching on a facet of the Crystal signaled the end of the ritual. Cor and Clarus were there to assist. Instead of tired, Noctis now felt strangely energetic, and Regis also looked rosy and not at all exhausted from their coupling. Cor and Clarus were the ones who looked tired. But they managed not to yawn while they congratulated their prince on ascending to the magic of his birthright. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
